


Things Can Only Get Better

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: RH Plus (TV), Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Community: springkink, Crossover, Humor, M/M, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-27
Updated: 2011-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mamoru really didn't think it would be <em>werewolves.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Can Only Get Better

Mamoru checked the closet door again and wondered what horrible things he must have done in a past life. The list must be extraordinarily long. His family probably did something catastrophic too: killed a god, maybe a family of gods. This had been a simple meeting about coordinating law enforcement efforts, and now he and the new Chief of Police were in a _broom closet,_ with no time to worry about their remaining associates. He still had six darts left, which might be enough, but explaining why you kept such a thing in your jacket-- much less why you were so skilled with them-- could get awkward.

When Mamoru was sure nothing could get worse, something in the building began to _howl,_ a horrid, knife-edge noise that must've been from an animal the size of a small car.

"Oh." Mamoru rubbed his palm against his aching forehead. "That's perfect. They've got dogs."

"I'm not...sure that's a dog," Michitaka said. That was not reassuring _at all._ Did the man have a gift for saying the worst thing possible?

"What else would it be?"

There was a long, disturbing pause. "There's always the possibility of a werewolf," Michitaka said thoughtfully.

"That's not possible," Mamoru snapped, and then caught the look on Michitaka's face through the dimness. "What are you not telling me?"

"Nothing!"

 _You're a terrible liar,_ Mamoru thought. "Michitaka-san," he said, modulating his voice carefully. "In better circumstances, perhaps we could learn to trust one another over years. We could exchange reminisces and share secrets like schoolboys." He paused, and another horrible howling came from the hallway. "But as it is, I think it would be best if you were honest with me now."

Michitaka cleared his throat and looked at the floor.

Mamoru let irritation override his sense of panic, then sought to tamp both emotions down. _It's no different than a mission,_ he reminded himself. _You're just out of practice._ Letting Nagi eliminate most of the threats was making him soft. "Michitaka-san," he said again, more gently, his best Omi voice.

Michitaka sighed. "It's just," he said slowly. "I am aware...of the existence of vampires. Perhaps werewolves are not entirely unbelievable."

There were three possibilities: Michitaka had an overactive imagination, he was mad, or he honestly knew of the existence of vampires. Under the circumstances, they all seemed reasonably plausible. "I see," Mamoru said.

"You think I'm mad," Michitaka said.

Mamoru shook his head slowly. "Michitaka-san," he said, keeping his voice calm, reassuring, trusting. "I too have seen many strange things in my life." That, at least, was true. "We will keep an open mind."

"I sent a text to...a friend of mine," Michitaka said. "We may be--"

A sudden cry and whimper through the door.

"Ah." Michitaka brightened. "That might be them."

A few minutes passed, punctuated by the sounds of violence and an occasional scream. Then, running footsteps, headed in their direction. Mamoru reached inside his jacket, tense, waiting.

"Mister?"

Michitaka grinned. "Yes," he called quietly through the door. "It's me. And Takatori-san is here, too. You have to protect him--"

"Yes, yes." The door opened slowly, and Mamoru saw a smiling young man-- sixteen or seventeen, maybe, with a bright sweet, smile. "We have to hurry, though, Mister. We can't hold them off forever."

Michitaka's grin was replaced with concern. "Kiyoi-san and the others are all right?"

"Yes, yes, everyone's fine, just hurry," the young man said. He looked brightly at Mamoru. "I'm Ageha," he said. "Just follow me."

Mamoru resisted the urge to say _so you're a vampire, then?_ and followed.

They made it halfway across the room before the first werewolf-- it _had_ to be a werewolf, it was too ugly to be anything else-- attacked. Ageha's eyes flashed, and Mamoru caught the white of a fang--

The werewolf jerked back and splattered neatly against the wall.

"The vampire's on our side?" Nagi asked, flatly. A quick assessment of Mamoru's revealed he'd come in through the side window when they weren't paying attention.

"Um, yes," Mamoru stuttered. "I believe they all are."

Nagi nodded. Another werewolf started into the room and went _splat._

"Er," Michitaka started. "This is...."

"Naoe Nagi," Mamoru said. "My bodyguard. I know I can rely on your discretion in regards to his...abilities."

"Yes," Michitaka said, staring. "Of course."

They headed out the door behind Nagi, encountering an assortment of werewolves along the way. Mamoru was, as always, impressed with Nagi's ability to tell friend from foe, tearing one struggling group apart with surgical precision to reveal another young man-- maybe twenty-- with another sharp white set of fangs. His clothes were torn, but he seemed otherwise fine. Ageha waved at him.

"I had it under control," the new vampire said.

"Of course you did, Masakazu-kun," Ageha said cheerfully. "Where's Makoto-kun?"

Masakazu waved vaguely toward the door. "He was with Kiyoi-san. I'm sure they're fine."

"Kiyoi's very strong," Ageha reported cheerfully to Nagi.

"Then he and your other friend should be fine." Nagi focused and squashed two more werewolves.

"I'm feeling a little unnecessary," Masakazu said.

"On the contrary, you bought us valuable time," Mamoru said. "And I'm sure they were much weaker."

Masakazu nodded. "This guy's just doing the coup de grace."

"The guy's name is Naoe Nagi," Nagi snapped. "And I--"

"Nagi-kun," Mamoru said gently. "Everyone is doing their part, correct?"

Nagi sighed. Diplomacy always annoyed him. Still, he turned his attention back to the werewolves. How many _were_ there?

There were three more in the lobby, but they appeared safely dead. There were two vampires left, one that looked around Ageha's age, another a bit older than Masakazu. The older man was carefully wiping blood off his glasses with a clean bit of his shirtsleeve. The two young vampires ran up to meet them, chattering cheerfully about werewolves and the interesting new young man they had just met. Michitaka walked toward them a bit more hesitantly, his eyes glued on the man with glasses, who Ageha identified as "Kiyoi-san."

Nagi was still standing, but Mamoru gave him twenty-five more seconds before he at least needed to sit down. He considered for a moment, then realized his superpowered boyfriend had just exposed his telekinetic powers to a group of vampires; any action he took now would be unremarkable, compared to that. He slipped an arm around Nagi's waist. "We should go on vacation after this."

"All right." Nagi leaned against him, more heavily than Mamoru had expected.

 _Show-off,_ Mamoru thought affectionately. "Australia?"

"No," Nagi said. "Further."

"They don't do vacations to Pluto yet."

Nagi's deadpan didn't falter. "I wouldn't want to go to a planetoid anyway."

"We'll talk about it in the morning. You need rest. I'm sure one of these young men can give us a ride."

The vampires seemed to be all talking at once, mostly over one another. Michitaka still hovered at Kiyoi's shoulder.

"Or we could call a cab."

"You're covered in blood, Nagi-kun."

Nagi considered that. "This day sucks."

Mamoru nodded. "Although I think our negotiating position has improved." If nothing else, the number of parties he'd have to please had reduced dramatically.

"Hooray," Nagi grumbled.

"And I think I saw one of them chewing on Sato-san."

Nagi brightened up. "At least the day wasn't a total loss."

Mamoru squeezed his waist. At least the universe had given him _some_ concessions.


End file.
